


Call Me Tooru

by Emmcg06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmcg06/pseuds/Emmcg06
Summary: College AU Oikawa falls for you.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Call Me Tooru

Oikawa was nothing if not dedicated. His passion for volleyball was almost terrifying in its fierceness and intimidating in how much it controlled his day to day life. That was the first thing you noticed about him. The way he put his whole heart into the sport was admirable if not a little bit insane. You knew passion, as you were also an athlete, but that level of dedication was not something that many people had. To need something as badly as you needed to breathe, that was how you would describe it. You and Oikawa started off as friends if you could call it that. He said hello you to when you had passed by in the athletic building every day and he always was around when you hung out with some of the other volleyball boys from time to time. A part of you had been utterly in love with the boy. He was handsome, sure, but that blind passion was intriguing and you would give anything to see inside that pretty mind of his. You didn’t know if it was you just reading into his flirtatious personality, or genuine interest that started eventually. He was around a little more frequently and he would make an effort to start up a conversation whenever he could. He would break away from other girls just to say hello to you on campus. 

To make matters worse, one weekend you ended up drinking a bit too much with the volleyball boys. You were having a blast when Oikawa showed up looking like the king he was. The two of you spent the whole night wrapped around each other as the alcohol blurred your thoughts and you gave in to the desire that you had been holding back.  
“Oikawa,” You said quietly as you disappeared with him into his bedroom.  
“Call me Tooru.” He said with a cocky smile as he kissed you hard. 

The next morning you woke up in his arms before running out of the room and back to your apartment. You just told yourself it was nothing, just a drunken fling. Then, as the season started, he became distant. The team had a few hard losses early in the season, and in true Oikawa Tooru fashion, he took that as a personal failure. You hadn’t really had a conversation with him in a couple of weeks. It all culminated in a day after a tough loss.

As you wandered by the auxiliary gym you could hear the sound of a ball being slammed against the ground. You peaked inside the door trying to remain as hidden as you could. You saw Oikawa standing on the serve line with the basket of volleyballs to his left. His face was blank, no trace of the smile he always wore. He tossed ball after ball up in the air before aggressively sending the ball to the other side of the net with an impressive noise as it struck the court. You saw him get visibly more and more frustrated as he continued to serve the balls across the gym. It was a feeling you were all too familiar with. You always went to your sport with all your problems and would play until your arms were too heavy to lift and everything you did made you angrier. The release of doing something physical to counteract the emotions that were sometimes just too much to handle. You almost felt bad about watching Oikawa in this private moment but it was almost soothing to see that he was also human and had emotions other than being arrogant. You took a deep breath and knocked on the door frame loudly before walking into the gym. Oikawa didn’t even look in your direction as he continued to hit the balls across the court. You wordlessly walked to the far side of the court away from him and started to pick up the volleyballs and return them to the basket next to him. Neither of you said a word. There was almost comfort in the silence as you watched him serve ball after ball as you returned each back to his side. This went on for another ten minutes before Oikawa stopped serving and you brought the last of the balls back to the basket. No one said anything. The silence was peaceful though. Neither one had anything to say that wasn’t already covered through the sound of birds outside or the hum of the air conditioning. Your eyes locked overtop of the basket and the weight of the words unsaid hung heavy in the air.  
“Oikawa,” you began but were quickly interrupted.  
He moved the basket swiftly to the side as he closed the distance between the two of you in a single stride. His arm snaked behind your back smoothly as he drew you in close and without a second of hesitation, He bent down to capture your lips with his. The kiss was desperate but gentle and held everything he had wanted to say to you since you met. The kiss said you were beautiful and lovely. The kiss told you how much he had wanted to do this for a while. The kiss told you he didn’t regret the drunken night you woke up in his arms. You pulled away slowly as you looked up to meet his eyes. He looked at you with the same passion in his eyes as when he talked about volleyball. The excitement and uncertainty and desire was clear in his expression as a smile spread across his lips.  
“I told you to call me Tooru.” He said quietly with that same cocky smile you loved and kissed your lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope this is a little happier than my previous work! Let me know if there's anyone or anything you want to see a short of! Love you all!


End file.
